mission theed
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: Naboo has been taken over by the Seperatists and the Republic has lost all hope, Now Ahsoka Tano and The republic Commandoes try and take it back


"We've have lost Naboo" a Republic officer said. "And is there no chance of reclaiming it?" a young Jedi padawan said "I'm afraid not" the Officer said. "What are we going to do, Master Kenobi?" the Padawan said. "I don't know Ahsoka, all I know is that, if we leave it we will have no chance of reclaiming the Planet" Obi-wan said. "But all those people" Ahsoka said. "I know Ahsoka, I know"

"We sent in some ARC troopers sir and they fell in battle, barely reaching Theed" a clone trooper said to the Jedi council, "We must prepare to have Naboo leave the Republic" Mace Windu said. "All we can do, that is" Yoda said. "But there has to be something" Obi wan said, "I'm afraid not" Mace said.

In a hangar on a ship Ahsoka sat looking depressingly at her feet until a trooper came up behind her. "What's the matter Padawan?" the trooper asked concern in his voice. "Naboo has been invaded by the separatists, and they've already given up" Ahsoka said "Really, for what reason have they given up?" the clone asked. "They've sent in 20 ARC trooper squadrons and each one failed, now they're saying that the queen is held hostage. It's a no win situation" Ahsoka said, the clone trooper looked at her, "Don't worry, I'm sure something will come up" he said walking away. "I hope so." The young padawan said.

The clone trooper was a Republic Commando, the toughest clone troopers, this particular clone was RC-1138 'Boss' the leader of Delta Squad the highly sort after squad. Also in the squad were 1140 'Fixer', 1207 'Sev' and 1262 'Scorch'. "Alright boys, looks like we have a new mission" Boss said. "What is it?" Fixer asked cleaning his blade. "We've all heard about Naboo, well I have a news update that is not very good. The Separatists have conquered the planet and there is no end in sight" Boss said. "I take we're going in?" Sev asked loading his DC-17m sniper rifle attachment. "Yes, but first we need to run this by Advisor and Master Mukan" Boss said. "Yippee, we get to Naboo, I heard the food is quite good there" Scorch said.

Master Mukan was sitting in the cafeteria when RC-1138 walked up to her, "Boss, what can I do for you?" she asked "I was wondering, if we could have a crack at Naboo" Boss said. "Hm; that seems like an interesting proposal what brought this idea on?" Master Mukan asked. "Ahsoka Tano, she seemed upset by the motion of losing Naboo" Boss said. The Jedi master looked at the commando in front of her. "I'll run it by Master Windu" Master Mukan said. Boss noticed something about the Jedi. "How far along are you?" Boss asked. "A month, I'm surprised you noticed." the Jedi said walking off. "Yes ma'am" Boss said.

"Delta-38, you've been cleared for the mission" Master Mukan said. "Yes ma'am" Boss said walking over to his squad. "Well?" Fixer asked. "We have it. But I'm sensing something's off here" Boss said. "What do you mean?" Scorch asked. "Something doesn't feel right, almost like a dark sense of atmosphere" Boss said. "Never mind that for now, let's get to Naboo" Fixer said. "I agree," Boss said. "Then let's go. I'm sure the Naboo would appreciate the help" Sev said moving towards a transport. "DELTA!" a voice cried out "Padawan Ahsoka" Boss said looking at the young girl. "Let me come with you" she said. "I'm afraid I can't allow that" Boss commented. "I understand" Ahsoka said

* * *

Republic Commando

Mission Theed

* * *

"So the capital of Naboo is surrounded by heavy Separatist force, Delta squad your mission is to liberate the city. You'll have to land in the swamps and travel by foot to Theed" Advisor said "Why the swamps?" Sev asked, "Somehow, they seemed to know we were coming and trapped the bridge in previous engagements" Advisor said "So, how will we get there?" Scorch asked. "I'm not sure you want to know 62" the Advisor said. "Never mind that for now, Sev bring up the stats of Naboo" Boss requested

Planet Naboo

Region Middle rim

Atmosphere Oxygen mix

Climate Temperate

Life-forms Human Gungan

Terrain Plains, Swamps Hills

"Interesting Terrain" Boss said. "I see what you mean, how they export plasma, which is used in the Republic's BlasTech DC series. Which include our DC-17m Interchangeable weapon system" Fixer said. "If the Seps take over this planet then the Republic's ammunition will plummet, and I don't need to tell you how bad that would be" Boss said. "Yes sir!" Delta squad saluted.

Down in the hold, Boss kicked a box "Alright youngling, you can come out of hiding you know" Boss said. "Good you know how to hide" Boss said after a minute. "Now are you going to come out?" he said. "I know you're in there, Ahsoka" Boss said. "Alright" the young Jedi padawan said lifting the lid. "So you snuck on board with four highly trained commando clones on board, and how were you able to do so?" Boss asked. "I was already on board when you boarded" Ahsoka said. "Interesting" Boss said.

On the bridge the commandoes of Delta squad and Ahsoka were on a holographic meeting with Ahsoka's master Anakin Skywalker and Generals Windu, Kenobi and Master Yoda. "Snips, are you serious! We've been looking for her!" Anakin shouted. "Calm down Anakin, these clone commandoes are the elite members of our clone army" General Kenobi said. "Thank you sir" Boss said. "Fine work on Geonosis, you did" Yoda said. "Thank you Master Yoda, we'll be in the Naboo system in an hour" Boss said. "Look after her" Anakin warned. "We will, she'll be like the sister none of had" Scorch said giving the young Togruta Padawan a hug around her neck. "Understood" Mace Windu said.

"Okay land in the swamp, we'll set out for there" Boss said jumping down from the gunship "Understood" the pilot said before returning back to the ship. "Form up Delta" "Forming up Boss" the deltas gathered around the landing area. "Move out!" Boss ordered as the commandoes formed a single line, They DC-17m in the standby position. Ahsoka was behind Sev looking nervous. "Hey, if anything comes at us, it will get to you last" he said "I'll keep that in mind" Ahsoka said. "She's scared" Fixer said quietly to Boss "I know; that's why I placed her behind Sev." Boss commented not looking back at the girl. "Why do you think that is?" Fixer asked, "I'm not sure, be alert Delta" Boss said. "Roger that Boss" Scorch said as he became more alert. "Roger 3-8" "Acknowledged" "Sure" Fixer, Sev and Ahsoka said proceeding quietly. They crept throught the swamps all night until they got to the bridge leading into Theed.

Boss made the hand sign to stop. "What is it?" Ahskoa asked. "Landmines" Boss said. The young jedi looked and saw the bridge littered with remains of old battles. "What a perfectly good waste of genes" Boss said. "I agree" Sev said. "No" Ahsoka gasped as there in the middle of them was a jedi youngling. "A friend?" Boss asked. "She just got out of the temple, and coming here was her only mission" Ahsoka said. "Bummer" Scorch said as he set about removing the mines. Fixer took a closer look at the youngling. "Sir!" "Yes Fixer?" Boss asked. "This youngling was killed by a lightsaber" Fixer said. "Grievous?" Boss asked. "Don't know sir" Fixer said. "Should we tell her?" Sev asked. "Negative" Boss ordered. "All done here boss" Scorch said. "Good, now let's move Deltas" Boss said.

The commando headed to the gates. Boss indicated to a computer panel. "Let's enter quietly Delta" he said "Yes sir, need some cover here" Fixer said working at the panel. "Get ready" Fixer said as he finished typing on the command keys "Remember, protect Ahsoka in there and liberating the capital are our main objectives here, any bonus objective are ignorable until The Advisor tells us" Boss said as Sev and Scorch readied their DC-17M Rifles with a sniper and demolitions attachments. "Got it" Fixer said as the door unlock. "Take up offensive positions Delta" Boss said. "Roger" the other commandoes said. They entered and swept the area "All clear" Fixer said as he lowered his rifle.

They entered the city and came to the first road block "Well look at that, a road block; 6-2 think you can do something with that?" Boss asked "I might" Scorch said "Give me an explosive solution here delta" Boss ordered as Scorch went out to set the charge "Now is it Red, Green Red or Red, Red Green?" Scorch asked "And he's our demolitions expert?" Sev asked "Charge is set boss" Scorch said rejoining the others "Get clear Delta" Boss said blowing the charges. Debris flew everywhere and showered the group "Move out" Boss ordered getting up out of cover and moving forward. "Sir!" teh clones said "On it" Ahsoka said

The squad moved down the road on their way to the palace, when a shot whizzed past the padawan's head "We got Snipers!" Fixer said "Damn Fierfeks!" Boss said taking out a small battalion of battle droids. "Sir we got more this side!" Sev cried out "Taking up Sniping position Commando!" Boss ordered. "Hold on sir, I see a...LIGHTSABRE, there's another Jedi here!" Scorch said "Impossible we've would have been informed" Ahsoka said "He's not with the Republic" Boss said "Then what?" Ahsoka said "He's betrayed the republic" Boss said

The Dark Jedi stood tall in black robes that were worn underneath weathered armour, a heavy wookie pelt hang over the armour, from his belt hang the pinkie bones of some aquatic creature. His face was scarred from several battles. "I am Tyrall, and I am here to assassinate the queen of Naboo, the youngest ever I heard, and that's including Padmé Amadala or should I call her Padmé Skywalker?" Tyrall asked. "Skywalker?" Boss asked "What you didn't know?" Tyrall asked. "So when have Mandalorians become Jedi?" Scorch asked. "They're not; I'm the only one after my master was killed during my Jedi training I went back home and received training to become a Mandalorian warrior and eradicate that that had started my training" Tyrall said gleefully. "But for now I msut depart, I have other problems to deal with on this miserable backwater planet" Tyrall said leaving.

"STOP HIM!" Boss said as he fired with his rifle, "We got incoming clankers!" Scorch said "Blast, deal with the droids" Boss ordered. "Yes Sir!" Delta squad said "Ahsoka, go after Tyrall, we can't deal with a Jedi but since you're one maybe you can" Boss said "Alright" Ahsoka said "Sir, Republic reinforcements are arriving" Sev said pointing to the Acclamator class assault ships and single Venator class cruiser was seen over Theed "This is General Skywalker, Commandoes, how si everything down there?" Anakin asked "Bad, the Dark Jedi Tyrall is here" Boss said "Tyrall's here what is he after?" Anakin asked. "Not sure he bolted before we could restrain him" Boss said. "Alright DC-1138 you new task is to hunt down and capture Tyrall" Anakin said "Yes sir!" Boss said "Delta Mount UP!" he ordered. "Thanks for helping us Ahsoka, wait here for Anakin we'll be back" Boss said moving out with Fixer, Sev and Scorch behind him.


End file.
